Muerte y Amor
by LaTigreLaTigresa12
Summary: Es una historia llena de Drama y Amor entre DxF y MxF
1. Muerte y Amor

** Muerte y Amor**

Cuando todo esta en oscuridad siempre hay una luz al final de el tunel, fui hacia ella y estaba en el hospital a lado mio estaba manny alegre de que estuviera viva, le dije a Manny que que habia pasado el me conto que habiamos ido a las afueras de la ciudad como siempre lo haciamos, el dijo que derepente aparecieron Cuervo Negra, Dr. Chipotle Jr. y Sr. Siniestro, Cuervo me habia dado con su laser en la pierna, en el brazo y otras partes de mi cuerpo tambien en mi cara tenia sangre y agarraron el cinturon de manny, manny prefirio llevarme al hospital que ir por su cinturon.

Ahi recorde todo casi moria efectivamente mori una hora despues de mi muerte desperte y ahi estaba Django de los Muertos el me dijo que ya no queria ser malo que ahora estaria de parte de el bien, pero todavia estaba muy debil y django me trajo al hospital llamo a Manny ya que tenia irse, hasta ahi es donde estabamos Manny y yo, despues de esa larga charla, Django llego, atras de el traia el cinturon de manny, manny le agradecio y fue al ba o en ese momento django y yo estabamos solos el se acerco a mi, acerco sus esqueleticos labios a los mios, nos besabamos.

Yo no podia estar besandolo yo amo a Manny o sera que nadamas lo quiero demasiado y amo a django, pero derepente ahi estaba en la puerta Manny dijo que si interrumpia, Django y yo dijimos que no y despues django se fue y nos quedamos manny y yo el no me hablaba y yo tampoco estabamos en un silencio total viendo la tele pero en unas horas el se habia ido, me quede sola mientras pensaba.

-No puedo estar amando a Django, no habria oportunidad, aunque tal vez si habia el ya era bueno, ese beso siginifico algo yo lo amo-sorprendida estaba pensando todo el dia y a las 11:30pm me dormi.

** Continuara....**

Espro que les haya gustado es una historia que se me ocurrio derrepente en la noche una historia de amor y drama asi que dejnsus rewins por favor y denme ideas gracias y que les haya gustado toda esta historia a mi me gusto mucho :D :)


	2. Del Mal a el Bien

** Del Mal a el Bien**

Ya estaba decidido le iba a decir a mi abuela aunque tengo un poco de nervios le voy a decir:

-Abuela tengo que decirte algo.

-Si Django que me quieres decir.

-Abuela estoy decidido ya no quiero hacer el mal, quiero ser un heroe

-Que django no puede ser es una desonrra para la familia, vete de aqui si no eres malvado ya no viviras aqui

-Bueno hasta luego abuela, te quiero pero no hare mas mal.

-Adios Django no vuelvas, si decides volver a hacer el mal vuelve.

-Ah ok.

Pero en ese instante sono una alarma de una muerte mas era Frida no puede ser, ire corriendo aunque fue corriendo el cementerio estaba al otro lado de la ciudad tardaria una hora, hasta que llegue saque mi guitarra mistica y la revivi le dije que ya no queria hacer el mal que ahora estaria de el lado del bien, pero Frida todavia estaba devil asi que la lleve al hospital y cuando llegamos le llame a Manny el me dijo que tardaria un poco por que le robaron su cinturon entonces pense en ir a buscarlo el me dijo que estaba en la casa de Cuervo, entonces unos minutos depues el llego y luego me fui.

Ya estaba en la casa de Cuervo y ahi estaban Cuervo, Dr. Chipotle Jr. y Sr. Siniestro pero cuervo me dijo:

-Unete a nosotros django y te podremos dar piel

Yo deseaba mucho ser un humano normal pero si me tengo que unir al mal-no lo hare asi que dame el cinturon

-Si lo quieres pelea con los tres

Despues de una batalla yo gane y recupere el cinturon, volvi al hospital y le di su cinturon a Manny, Manny habia ido al baño Frida y yo nos quedamos solos pero mis sentimientos me ganaron me acerque a ella y a sus labios y la bese pero ella tambien disfruto el beso pero Manny estaba en la puerta dijo que si interrumpia Frida y yo al mismo tiempo dijimos que no pero me fui por que pense que Manny me odiaria por siempre, no tengo a donde, no tengo donde vivir en mi casa no me aceptarian asi que me quede a fuera de el hospital en una banca de por ahi, vi salir a Manny despues de unas horas, por la ventana de Frida entre cuando ella estaba dormida la vi dormir y le di otro beso mas.

** Continuara...**

Espero que les agrade la historia el primer capirulo muerte y amor lo conto frida y este del mal a el bien lo conto django espero que les guste .) :d


	3. Dulce Amor

** Dulce Amor**

Desperte y no lo podia creer ahi estaba Django quien sabe como, quien sabe cuando, quien sabe a que horas, pero estaba ahi penese que era un sue o asi que me pellisque y no lo era, pero quise averiguar algo si yo lo amaba asi que lo bese y el desperto y los dos nos besamos apasionadamente cuando acabamos de besarnos el dijo:

-Por que fue ese beso?-me pregunto

Yo le respondi-Para saber algo

-Que quieres saber?

-Si yo te amo

-Pues yo si te amo

-Enserio

-Si y tu?

-No lo se todavia necesito saberlo bien-me referi que queria otro beso

Asi que nos besamos, pero esta vez no habia nadie que nos molestara, que nos interrumpiera pero de repente vi a mis hermanas, pero y que importaban, mis papas estaban de viaje, pero derrempete los vi y ellos a Django y a mi, mi papa dijo:

-No le hagas nada mas a mi hija, villano

Yo queria decirle que el ya no era malvado pero django puso un dedo en mi boca como diciendo shh y el le dijo a mi padre:

-Hola Sr. y Sra. Suarez, no se preocupen ya no soy ningun villano

y mis atarantadas hermanas:

-Frida tiene novio, se besan, se adoran, se aman.

-Ok Django tu si me agradas-dijo mi honorable padre

-A nosotras tambien-dijeron mi madre y mis hermanas

-Entonces si son novios-toda mi familia me pregunto

-Si-dije alegre y emocionada

Todos se fueron menos Django el quizo quedarse conmigo, y llego Manny estaba feliz de verme de nuevo pero el estaba raro y le dije:

-Mañana me dan de alta

-Ha de ser de baja no de alta jaja

-Que bromista Manny-de modo sarcastico me dijo Django-como ya soy bueno me entere que mi abuela hoy va a destruir los videojuegos maya hay que detenerla

-Hay que detenerla-dije

-No frida tu estas lastimada-dijeron

-Vamos Django

-Ahorita voy vete adelantando

-Ok

Otra vez nos quedamos solos y era de noche y me dijo:

-Hoy no vemos en la noche

-Pero tu no tienes que ir a casa?

-No me rechazaron por ser bueno

-Para eres el mas bueno de todos-y nos besamos

-Adios mi amor-dijomos los dos

Y nos besamos de nuevo pero otra vez en la puerta estaba El Tigre:

-Ya apuremonos Romeo

-Luego vendre mi amor

me quede despierta pero el sueño me habia ganado, habia escuchado un ruido:

-Django mi amor

-Hola mi amor como estas?

Y nos besamos nuevamente el beso duro hasta la mañana siguiente.

** CONTINUARA....**

Espero que les guste y este capitulo se lo dedico a mi lector Ghost Steve gracias por tus comentarios


	4. Un Beso Inesperado

** Un Beso Inesperado**

Llego la ma ana y me habian dado de alta Django y yo salimos del hospital juntos hasta que vimos a El Tigre peleando con el Oso quien habia robado otra vez joyas Django saco su guitarra y le pregunte:

-Puedo dispararle yo?-Alegre

-Claro-

Me puso su guitarra y puso su mano en la mia y tocamos las cuerdas de su guitarra juntos, eso hizo que el oso se fuera volando a Calavera.

-Gracias Django salvaste mi vida-dijo Manny-Y no hay una cosa que me quieran decir?

-Si Manny Frida y yo ya somos novios

-Enserio me alegro por ustedes-Con una triste mirada-vamos a comer churros no?

-Si-Respondimos Django y yo

Pense que se pondria como loco cuando le dijera que Django y yo eramos novios pero el amaba a Zoe Avez ella me odiaba yo simplemente me dije ella fue la que empezo yo no pero de todas maneras sabia que ella nunca se disculparia por que ella decia que yo era la que empeze asi que me habia disculpado, bueno luego llegamos a el puesto de churros.

-Yo comprare los churros no tardo-dijo Django

-Ok-dije

Manny se acerco a mi mientras Django estaba en el puesto comprandolos, Manny cada vez estaba cerca de mi y me agarro y me beso y Django se dio la vuelta y nos vio y corrio hacia nosotros.

-Que haces con mi novia?-enojado dijo Django

-Besandola tonto

Y ahi empezo la batalla por mi hasta que se cansaron y Django perdono a Manny

-Lo siento alusine por completo amigo-dijo Manny

-Espero que haya sido alucinacion

-Si fue alucinacion

-Bueno bye voy a dejar a Frida a su casa

Y luego Django y yo nos fuimos hacia mi casa unos momentos despues llegamos se despidio con un beso y se fue quien sabe a donde pero me dijo que regresaria en la noche para verme, entre a la casa vi la tele por varias horas y me fui a dormir eran las 11:00pm y oi entrar a alguien me dije a de ser Django me hice la dormida y me beso pero el que me dio ese beso no era mi Django prendi la luz y no podia creerlo era Manny y lo empuje.

-Manny que haces aqui-dije un poco molesta

-Que no puedo venir a ver a mi amor

-Ah que yo tu amor ya sabes yo amo a Django perdiste tu oportunidad cuando la tuviste

-Cierto bueno me voy adios nos vemos ma ana en la escuela donde Django no esta y nos podamos besar sin problemas

Y salio de mi cuarto

-Pero Manny

En eso pense pero ahora que le pasa tuvo su oportunidad no entiendo nada me quede pensando hasta que a las 11:59pm oi otro ruido me hice la dormida y esta vez era Django mi amor.

-Como has estado estas ultimas horas

-Bien

Y nos besamos.

-Oye amor me quedare esta noche aqui este donde puedo dormir?

-Aqui a lado de mi

-Enserio no te importaria

-No

El entro a las cobijas y nos dormimos en ese momento pense asi sera cuando nos casemos bueno eso es lo que creeo y me dormi.

**CONTINUARA....**

Espero que les alla gustado :D


	5. Fidelidad

FIDELIDAD

Desperte y fui por un vaso de agua vi que eran las 3:00 am, entre a la cocina abri el refrigerador tome un vaso que habia adentro y cerre la puerta y ahi estabab Manny me hice un paso para atras.

-Que haces aqui Manny?

-Vine a verte mi linda princesita-y acaricio mi cabello

Le quite la mano de un golpe-Manny vete de aqui

-Bueno ok nos vemos hoy en la escuela

Depronto alguien ensendio la luz de la cocina vi y era Django

-Manny que haces aqui?-con mirada enojada dijo Django

-Em solo vine a saludar y ya jeje y tu que haces aqui?

-No tengo a donde ir desde que me uni al bien mi abuela no quiere saber nada de mi, ni mi familia

-Bueno yo ya me voy bye Django, adios Frida-paso a lado de mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio por la ventana y se fue

Django y yo subimos a mi cuarto y nos fuimos a acostar y nos dormimos, amanecio y desperte me fui a ba ar me lleve mi ropa al ba o y acabe de ba arme me cambie me fui a mi cuarto me cepille el cabello varias veces y Django y yo fuimos a desayunar aunque nadie estaba en casa asi que tuve que hacer el desayuno pero solamente hice cereal y de postre Churros acabamos de desayunar minutos despues y nos cepillamos los dientes, yo le preste un cepillo que no habiamos abierto luego nos fuimos hacia la escuela y llegamos despues se despidio y se fue entre a la escuela, al salon y me saludo lo mas rapido Manny y yo lo salude.

Minutos despues entro nuestra Maestra de Espa ol me aburria y en vez de poner atencion a la maestra y me puse a dibujar en mi cuaderno a Django a mi y corazonsitos y tambien como me imaginaba a nuestros hijos eso hacia en todas nuestras clases acabo la escuel y afuera estaba Django esperandome lo vi por la ventana y antes de salir Manny me dio un beso lo empuje y me sali corriendo hacia Django y nos fuimos rapido a mi casa era raro tampoco habia nadie cuando llegamos pero notamos una nota en el refrigerador y decia:

Para: Django y Frida

Hola Django y Frida se habran preguntado por que los padres de Frida y sus hermanas no estan, pues los rapte y si quieren verlos de nuevo tienen que traerme lo que les pida y si no los hare esqueletos bandidos espero que respondan un SI sino adios a tus padres Frida y adios a tus hermanas.

P.D. Sino responden si Frida sera huerfana

Firma: SARTANA DE LOS MUERTOS

Empeze a llorar y Django me abrazo:

-Frida te juro que traere a tus padres y a tus hermanas sanos y a salvo

-Gracias Django-lo bese

Y pues salimos a comer tacos regresamos vimos la tele nos besamos un largo tiempo y nos fuimos a dormir.

CONTINUARA...

Espero que este cpitulo les haya gustado a mi me encanto y mas con que Frida dibujaba corazoncitos

Frida: Dejas de molestar alguna vez asi no ha pasado

Django: Cierto

Pero pasara no lo creen

Django y Frida: em 0///0

Ja se pusieron rojos uh se aman

Frida y Django: 0///0 em no

Jejej bueno me despido

Django y Frida: esperamos que no le hayan creeido nada de este cuentito

No se hagan los tontos se aman y punto final.

Django y Frida 0///0 


	6. El Enfrentamiento

**EL ENFRENTAMIENTO**

Al dia siguiente despertamos y Django se alisto pero le dije:

-Django no vas a desayunar?

-No, tengo que salvar a tu familia

Lo tome del brazo-Django, nosotros 2 iremos a rescatarlos

-Estas segura que tal si te hace da o mi abuela?

-Segura, yo te ayudare y tengo que salvar a mis padres

-Ok

Me fui al Baño y me bañe rapido y me cambie, hice el mismo desayuno que ayer y luego nos preparamos para la batalla con Sartana y nos fuimos directamente a su guarida y entramos no habia rastro de nada ni nadie.

-Abuela? estamos aqui Django y Frida

Depronto 2 sombras aparecieron detras nuestro era Sartana y MANNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Manny que haces aqui?-le pregunte

-Hola Frida jajaja-dijo Manny

-Manny se unio a mi desde que no tolero verte con mi nieto-dijo Sartana

-QUE???!!!!!!!!!!!-dijimos Django y yo

-Pero Manny tu

-Pero Manny tu....., tu debiste amarme a mi no a ese tipo de pacotilla

-Manuel ya no eres tu-dijo Django

-Tu te uniste al bien y ahora yo al mal

Y comenzo una pelea en la que estaba empatada no podria decirse a quien apoyaba realmente, hasta que Sartana rompio la guitarra de Django y el se hizo cenizas solo quedo su guitarra toda destrozada y su sombrero.

-DJANGO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!-grite

-Ahora ten a tus padres-libero a mis padres y mis hermanas-Lo unico que queria era desaserme de Django

-Tu eres cruel

-Gracias ahora vete si no moriras tu y tu familia

-Ok

Mi familia y yo nos fuimos pero antes de salir recoji el sombrero y guitarra de Django y me quite mis googles y me puse su sombrero despues de un rato llegamos a casa y fui a arreglar la guitarra de Django y me quite mi ropa y encontre una blusa rota de las mangas, un chal corto color rojo como el rubi, una falda muy linda negra con estrellas y unas botas negras me fui hacia la escondite de Sartana y Sartana estaba sentada y no me reconocio.

-Tu me las pagaras-la se ale

-Pero tu quien eres?

-Alguien que quiere vengarse-le dispare con la guitarra

-Que tu como puedes tener la guitarra de Django-y despues me reconocio-FRIDA SUAREZ!!!!!!

-Si me vengo a vengar destruiste a mi amado

Despues Manny aparecio y me agarro por la espalda.

-Manny sueltame-todavia tenia entre mis brazos la guitarra y dispare donde habia escombros

Derepente algo aparecio y era Django y tenia una nueva guitarra y un sombrero = al de antes.

-Manuel sueltala

-Ah si tu haber quien gana

Empezo la batalla Django VS Manny y Sartana era injusto pero el peleo demasiado bien hasta que anochecio y me dormi.

**CONTINUARA......**

Les gusto?

Django y Frida: Mentira nada de eso paso

Y por que vistes ahorita = que Django?

Frida:Eh pues yo 0///0

Django: Ella solo queria ver como se ve es todo

Frida:Cierto :D

Aja como no y que es esto *ve una foto tirada y la toma* jaajja y esto no es demasiada prueba? *le ense o la foto y estaban Django y Frida besandose*

Django y Frida: 0///0

Amor chicos es amor

Manny: Yo no amo a Frida yo te amo a ti

Ok 0///0 bueno me despido nos vemos/leemos

Manny:Ok adios pastelito ^^


End file.
